Matumada Bestiary
Overview 'Monsters' are various creatures that are found within the Frontier or in other worlds/dimensions that have been mentioned in-game. Most 'monsters' are typically found in various areas of the Frontier, while others thrive in areas such as the Otherworld Tower dungeon or the Rabbit Hole. Each 'monster' boast different abilities, behaviors, and loot and some 'monsters' are biome-specific. Not all monsters, however, are considered as 'monsters.' Some of them may be beasts or critters that can be killed by the players, such as the Brown Bear, Deer, and Grey Rabbit. Notes * All listed mobs will be ranked on how difficult it is. The list is organized in alphabetical order. * If you're looking for mobs found in the Otherworld Tower and information pertaining to these topics, check Otherworld Bestiary <-- (click the link) * If you're looking for mobs found in the Nightmare and information pertaining to these topics, check Nightmare Bestiary <-- (click the link) * If you're looking for mobs found in the Frontier and information pertaining to these topics, check Bestiary <-- (click the link) Ranks * Easy - Mobs that are ranked as "easy" are mobs that can easily be killed by players, They do not pose much of a threat as they are unable to inflict a large amount of damage upon the players. * Intermediate - Mobs that are ranked as "intermediate" are mobs that have the potential to pose a threat to the players. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it. * Challenging - Mobs that are ranked as "challenging" are mobs that are likely to pose a threat to players. These mobs are capable of dealing lots of damage towards the players making them bigger threats if the players fail to react quickly. * Hard - Mobs that are ranked as "hard" are mobs that could be bosses or stronger mobs that can be found in the Frontier. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to beginner, intermediate, and experienced players. It is best for players to equip with good armor set and equipment in order to fend off these mobs. Behavior * Passive - Mobs that are considered to be passive/docile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attempt to run away from the players rather than attacking them on sight. (fleeing) * Neutral - Mobs that are considered to be neutral. In the presence of a nearby player, they will not attack the player unless they were to be provoked by an attack from a player. ** Instinctive - Mobs that are considered to be neutral and instinctive. In other words, if the mob senses a nearby player, this results in the cautious behavior of the mob where it will begin to attack the players as their instincts tell them that they are possibly being threatened by the players or the players is a dangerous threat that needs to be killed. Examples include the Apple Bat and the Pygmy Dragon. * Hostile - Mobs that are considered to be hostile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attack the player on sight whether they had been provoked or not. ** Avoidant - Mobs that are considered to be hostile and avoidant. In other words, the mob will attack the player if they are close enough within their aggro range, however, if the player approaches it, they will make an attempt to distance themselves to continue their attacks. An example being the Dull Frog. Category:Spring Update Category:Lists and Guides